Finding CharlieClan
by riverflowertheimmortalwolf
Summary: Leopard, a kit, has heard rumors of CharlieClan recruiting new members. She wants to join, but will she survive the dangers ahead? Leopard departs on a journey with Fleetfoot, a friend, in order to find her wanted Clan. Challenge from CharlieClan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge from the forum CharlieClan.**

* * *

 **Leopard-** Golden she-cat with spotted tail, thick brown stripe on head, and emerald eyes

 **Fleetfoot-** Brown-and-gray tom with amber eyes

 **Grey-** Speckled gray tom

 **Sunflower-** Golden she-cat with brown paws

 **Magpie-** Black-and-white tom

 **Jackey-** Light cream tabby kittypet with a fluffy tail

 **Charliestar-** Fluffy brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws

* * *

A paw prodded Leopard. "Wake up, Leopard!"

"Leave me 'lone," the golden she-cat muttered. She swatted the paw away, opening her emerald eyes blearily. A nest of yellow straw encircled her; dim rays of sunlight filtered through the roof, giving it a warm glow.

"Shall we go out and hunt?" the older brown-and-gray tom in front of her purred.

"Sure," Leopard replied, stretching her legs. The tom blinked fondly at her, then slipped out. Leopard followed him, coming out of her home, an abandoned Twoleg barn.

"So, what hunting technique am I learning today, Fleetfoot?" Leopard inquired as she padded alongside the young tom.

"You've learned how to catch a mouse and a vole," Fleetfoot listed. "Today, you are going to learn how to catch a squirrel!"

Leopard made a face. "Squirrels are too hairy! Especially their tails!" Fleetfoot laughed softly. Together, they caught a squirrel, though Leopard missed two other squirrels before. They went back to the barn, Leopard proudly carrying her prey. The squirrel dragged at her paws, since it was almost as big as her.

Two adult cats were waiting back at the barn. A speckled gray tom with green eyes eyed the squirrel. "Well, aren't you going to give it to me?" Leopard pushed the squirrel to the tom, who started gulping the prey down. The other, a golden she-cat, licked the tom's ear.

"Um, should I get you a mouse, Grey?" Leopard stared at the squirrel as the tom ate it.

"Get me one," Grey ordered. "And call me Father. It's rude to call your father that." The she-cat ignored Leopard.

"Yes, Father," Leopard padded away, hanging her head.

"Your parents don't really care what happens to you, do they?" Fleetfoot asked her. Leopard shook her head.

"They didn't really want me," Leopard sighed. "Even though my mother Sunflower doesn't treat me like her own daughter, she is pretty nice, compared to that bossy old furball."

Fleetfoot's eyes gleamed. "Grey would claw your ears off if he heard that!" Leopard chuckled, but then she stopped.

"You know those stories of CharlieClan?" Leopard said quietly. "The ones that my mother Sunflower used to tell me about?"

"So?" Fleetfoot tipped his head to one side, puzzled. "What's this got to do with you?"

"Sunflower told me that CharlieClan is recruiting new cats," Leopard murmured. "Their ways of life are very...interesting."

"Wait…" Fleetfoot's amber eyes widened. "You aren't thinking of joining them, are you?"

"Of course I am," Leopard mewed. "No one here really cares for me. Except when you came to live with us, Fleetfoot."

"Leopard, you are too young," Fleetfoot flattened his ears. "You are still a kit, just only five-in-a-half moons old! I only taught you hunting early so that you could learn to survive on your own."

"And that time is now," Leopard retorted. "I wish to join CharlieClan. There is nothing for me here except ignorance."

"I'm come with you," Fleetfoot brushed his tail against her pelt. "I'll protect you. You are still a kit, you know."

"Well, I've heard that in CharlieClan, you are to be apprenticed at six moons old," Leopard puffed out her chest. "I'll be just in time for that! And then I'll be called _Leopardpaw_." She marched off towards the barn.

Grey raised his head."Well? Have you brought the mouse yet?"

"Now, Grey, no need to be too pushy," Sunflower meowed.

Leopard hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I am going to join CharlieClan." There was silence for a moment, when both parents looked astonished.

"What?!" Grey roared. "Sunflower, I told you not to fill this kit's brain with fluff! _This is a load of fox dung_!" In reply, Sunflower hissed back at her mate.

Fleetfoot pressed up against Leopard, glaring defiantly at her father. "If Leopard wants to leave, then so be it! She's just a kit, yes, but I'll protect her!" Grey's fur fluffed out, his green eyes filled with fire.

Then he relaxed, forcing his fur to lie still. "Fine. You can take the kit. I never wanted her anyways." He stalked to the back of the barn, and vanished in the shadows to sulk. Sunflower cast an apologetic look to Leopard.

"If you are leaving, bye," Sunflower called as she followed Grey to calm him. "Have safe travels. If you do ever stop by here, say hello." Leopard felt a twinge of anger. Grey didn't care about her, and Sunflower treated her as if she was a traveling stranger! She sighed. At least her mother _had_ acknowledged her and said goodbye.

"Let's go," Fleetfoot curled his tail around her to comfort her and to guide her away. Leopard warmed to her friend. _Not just a friend,_ Leopard thought. _He's like a father to me, since I'm a kit._ They padded away from the barn, the forest brushing by them.


	2. Chapter 2

Many sunrises passed as they traveled. Each day, Fleetfoot taught her how to sharpen her hunting skills. He also taught her the basic fighting skills. Leopard remembered asking Sunflower about directions to CharlieClan. Thinking Leopard was just curious and never thinking of going, Sunflower gave her the answer, since she knew the way.

"Can I learn to hunt birds too?" Leopard asked, padding beside Fleetfoot.

Fleetfoot shook his head. "Not today, Leopard, but sometime soon."

Suddenly, a wave of stink hit Leopard's nose. Leopard coughed. She had never detected this scent before. It was very unfamiliar. "Fleetfoot, do you know what this is?" Fleetfoot stiffened, his fur rising. "Fleetfoot?"

"Get down!" Fleetfoot hissed, shoving Leopard towards a bush. "Fox!"

"Wha…?" Leopard disappeared inside the bush, her thoughts scrambled. Sunflower had told her about foxes, though she had never met them. Her mother said that they were very dangerous creatures, and that all they had in their cruel minds was to kill. She peeked out, curious.

Fleetfoot had no time to dive into the bush. A fox emerged from the undergrowth, snarling. Leopard cowered inside the bush. It was bigger than she expected!

Fleetfoot stepped back, looking unsure. Then he yowled, "Come and get me, flea-pelt!" He turned around and fled. The fox pelted after him. Leopard slowly crept out of the bush. She knew the fox couldn't outrun Fleetfoot; this was the reason why he was named that way. The kit stumbled after them, the fox-scent leading her.

Then she heard a screech. "Mange-fur!" Leopard gulped. As fast as she could go, she raced towards the sound. Then she burst into a clearing. A cliff loomed in front of her. Fleetfoot was trapped against the wall of rock, pressing himself back as far as he could. He swiped at the fox, which danced away, jumping in to nip at him.

"Fleetfoot!" Leopard yowled.

"You weren't supposed to come here!" Fleetfoot yowled back. "I led the fox away from you!" The fox lunged in, pinning him down. Leopard, only a kit, watched with a horrified expression as the fox reached down to rip out his throat.

A black-and-white blur flew past Leopard, landing squarely upon the fox's shoulders. The fox turned around, releasing Fleetfoot. Fleetfoot jumped up, bristling. The newcomer clawed the fox's face, making it yelp in terror and pain. The fox's face was now completely covered in blood. It shook its head, blind. Fleetfoot helped the tom, gouging at its sides. The fox whimpered like a pup, turning tail and stumbling away as the new tom landed besides Fleetfoot.

"Thanks," Fleetfoot gasped. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the stranger blinked. "My name is Magpie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Magpie," Fleetfoot echoed his savior's name. He scanned the cat up and down. "Your name fits you. Why did you help me when you did?"

"I can't just stand by and watch a cat get killed, could I?" Magpie reasoned. Fleetfoot looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"Who's the kit there?" Magpie nodded towards Leopard, who was half shrouded by the leaves in a low-growing bush. Leopard shyly retreated a bit further into the leaves.

"Ah, she's a shy kit," Fleetfoot padded over to Leopard. "Her name is Leopard. She'll open up a bit more once she gets to know you." Magpie slowly padded over to Leopard, stopping a couple fox-lengths away.

"Hi, Leopard," the tom greeted. "I'm Magpie."

"Um, hello," Leopard said very softly. She shifted awkwardly.

"I've always traveled alone," Magpie told Fleetfoot. "I just mostly wander to places here and there. Where are you traveling?"

"Leopard wants to join a Clan called CharlieClan," Fleetfoot answered.

"CharlieClan…?" Magpie frowned. "I have just recently arrived here, so I don't think I have heard of a Clan…"

"Anyways, we're going," Fleetfoot interrupted. He abruptly walked away, Leopard trailing behind him.

"Wait!" Magpie hurried up to them. "I want to come with you!"

"Why?" Leopard asked, then ducked her head.

"I haven't seen this friendly of cats in a while," Magpie replied. "With most of the cats I meet, there's one rule: every cat for himself."

"You can come with us," Fleetfoot decided. Fleetfoot glanced at Leopard. She nodded. Magpie grinned. As the three cats traveled, with Leopard pointing out the directions, Magpie chattered like a bird for the rest of the day.

In the evening, the travelers stopped to hunt. Magpie brought back a sparrow, while together, Leopard and Fleetfoot brought back a plump squirrel.

"I think we're also there," Leopard told Fleetfoot, a note of uncertainty in her voice. "But Sunflower told me that I would find a river to cross."

"A...river?" Magpie gulped.

"Let's just worry about this later," Fleetfoot assured Magpie. "For now, let's have a good night's sleep." Leopard snuggled up against Fleetfoot.

"Should I keep watch?" Magpie suggested.

"I doubt you need to," Fleetfoot raised his head. "This part of the forest seems peaceful." Magpie yawned loudly, then put his head onto his paws.

* * *

The next day, the cats set off once again. A bit later, they heard the sound of a rushing river. Leopard scampered ahead excitedly, skidding to a stop at a steep, muddy riverbank that sloped down straight into the river.

Fleetfoot and Magpie stopped next to Leopard.

"I'll try the river," Fleetfoot volunteered confidently, sliding the the riverbank before anyone else could protest. He landed with a _splash!_ in the river. He made it across easily, shaking the water out of his fur once he was out.

"It's not too deep," Fleetfoot called out to Magpie. "I had to swim a little at the deepest part of the river, but other than that, it's okay." Magpie shifted nervously.

"Leopard will have to swim all the way," Magpie glanced at the kit worriedly. "She's shorter than me, and you do have longer legs than me that make it easy to cross."

"Leopard, you can hang on Magpie's back while he crosses," Fleetfoot offered. "It wouldn't work well if Magpie tried to hold you by your scruff."

Leopard looked at Magpie. Unsurely, Magpie lowered himself to the ground, letting Leopard scramble up his back. She put her paws on either side of the tom's neck; she made sure not to unsheathe her claws.

Awkwardly, Magpie waded into the river, then started paddling. Once in a while, he lurched to one side, but Leopard would manage to hold on. Magpie was almost to the other side of the river. He felt stones underneath his paws, and neared the riverbank. Fleetfoot stretched out to help him, when suddenly, Leopard slipped off the tom's back.

"Help me!" she wailed, plunging into the river. Leopard spluttered and gasped as water filled her mouth. The water dragged at her thick, golden, fur, making it harder to stay afloat. She suddenly didn't know which way was up or down.

"Leopard!" Fleetfoot ran alongside the river as Leopard was swept along. "Don't try fighting the currents! Paddle!" Leopard started to push her paws down. She burst out of the water, mewling fearfully as she saw a waterfall up ahead.

"Paddle towards me," Fleetfoot called to the kit. "Face me!" Leopard turned slowly, and started furiously swimming towards Fleetfoot. Still, the current pulled her towards the waterfall.

"Harder!" Fleetfoot now sounded panicky. "Harder!" Leopard pushed with all her might, nearing the riverbank but at the same time getting closer and closer to the waterfall. Fleetfoot slid down the muddy bank a bit ahead of her, taking a couple steps into the water. Dismayed, he found the the current was threatening to lift him off his paws, too. Fleetfoot stretched his neck out as far as he could into the water.

Leopard suddenly surged out of the water, propelling herself at Fleetfoot, in one more desperate attempt to be saved. Fleetfoot barely caught her scruff. The river grasped Leopard's fur and tried to suck her in. Fleetfoot let out a muffled yowl as he, too, was lifted off his paws. He had not realized that the river was much deeper here!

Fleetfoot churned frantically at the water while trying to hold onto Leopard's scruff at the same time. Now he could hear the thunderous waterfall as clear as day. _We're going to fall…_ Fleetfoot though helplessly as he lost his grip on the bank and started to drift away.

Magpie was there in a flash, biting down onto Fleetfoot's scruff. With a grunt, Magpie pulled them slowly back onto the riverbank, but the strain was too much for him. Fleetfoot helped him once he touched ground, pawing at the mud.

Finally, Magpie gave a sharp tug. Fleetfoot yelped as Magpie's teeth sunk in. Both toms flopped onto the bank, exhausted. Fleetfoot let go of Leopard's scruff, and she lay down next to them. It seemed that Magpie was stronger than they thought. Fleetfoot noticed than Magpie was well-muscled.

"Did I hurt you?" Magpie asked, breathless. Fleetfoot felt a sting on the back of his neck, but he shook his head instead. "I'm okay. You saved us again."

"No," Magpie slumped his shoulders. "I let Leopard slip. I should've known better."

"It's fine," Despite being worn down, Leopard's eyes were shining. "You're a great companion."

"Thanks," Magpie stood up shakily. "I think it's time to rest somewhere. The bank is too muddy." Wearily, the travelers plodded up the riverbank. Not far from the river, there was a whole bed of springy moss that coated the ground. Fleetfoot and Leopard were too tired from the swim. They did not bother to groom themselves as they rested. Magpie fell asleep last.

The travelers woke up by sunset.

Leopard yawned, closing her jaws with a snap. "Should we hunt?"

"Let's do it on the way," Magpie yawned for a long time.

"Stop yawning, or you'll make me ya…" Fleetfoot couldn't resist, and yawned. Leopard and Magpie chuckled.

"Back in the Twolegplace, a black tom told me yawning was contagious," Magpie said. "I guess it's true."

"Maybe," Leopard flicked her ears. "Shall we go?" The two toms agreed, and they followed Leopard's memorized directions, away from the waterfall. Sunset turned to night, and soon enough, the journeyers were traveling by moonlight.

"Sunflower told me, 'if you see a house cat named Jackey, then you've found the right place,'" Leopard recalled.

"You have an amazing memory, Leopard," Magpie commented.

"T-thanks," Leopard stuttered. "No cat has ever gave me compliments, besides Fleetfoot." Fleetfoot's brown ears twitched in reply.

"Should we stop to hunt?" Leopard suggested.

"Yes," Fleetfoot stopped and sniffed the air. "I'm starting to get hungry." His belly rumbled. "Leopard, why don't you try hunting by yourself?"

"Really?" Leopard looked up, surprised.

"This will be your first time," Fleetfoot padded forwards. Leopard nodded, then caught a whiff of vole. She followed the trail, and stopped. The vole was nearby a stream. She lowered herself to the ground, replaying the rules of hunting in her head. Then she bunched her muscles, and pounced.

Leopard stood up, the vole hanging limply in her jaws. Fleetfoot emerged from the undergrowth. "Well done!"

Leopard marched proudly. "I think this is enough for myself," she mumbled through her mouthful of vole. "Do you want me to catch another one?"

"I'll go catch it myself," Fleetfoot answered. "You can follow me. "It'll be a bit dangerous at night." After he caught a rabbit, Magpie came back with a mouse.

"Let's eat," Leopard announced. She dropped her prey, bending down to eat it.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice suddenly interrupted her. "What do we have here. Trespassers? Hunting on _our_ territory?" Magpie froze mid-chew. Fleetfoot's fur fluffed out angrily. He moved closer to Leopard, who stared in horror.

Five cats melted out of the greenery, their shadows moving like liquid.

The leader, a big tabby, stepped up. "You trespass on our territory!" he hissed, golden eyes flashing. "Not only that, you hunt! Now, you will pay!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute," Fleetfoot boldly argued. "We did not see any borderline!"

"There's no need," the leader growled. "We warned all the cats to stay away!"

"What about if we're new to this place?" Magpie asked.

The big tabby bared his teeth. "Then you'll learn that this is our territory today!" He swished his tail. On signal, the four other cats bore down onto the group.

Fleetfoot took on two of them, unsheathed claws swiping. Magpie was bowled over by another. One was left to face off with Leopard. A slender calico she-cat stood in front of the young golden cat, sneering. Leopard pinned back her ears, tail bushed out.

"I might just spare you, kit," the she-cat grinned wickedly, licking her lips. "Or, I might just _eat_ you." Leopard hissed, but terror was etched along her features. The bigger cat advanced, her tail kinked in a taunting gesture. Bravely, Leopard hurled herself at the her, paws plummeting at her.

The she-cat winced as she swiped Leopard aside, surprised that she had ripped tufts of fur from her. Leopard landed heavily, panting hard. She looked up. Fleetfoot was writhing uselessly, under the two cats, spitting venomously. Magpie had stunned his foe with a powerful blow. He saw Leopard. "Leopard!"

"I'll intercept him, Lissa," the tabby leader told the calico she-cat. Lissa nodded, who, with a quick paw, pinned down Leopard by her throat. Leopard choked as she was struck down. Magpie collided with the leader, trying to use his weight to squash him.

Dots danced in front of Leopard's eyes, taunting her. _Will I die before I reach CharlieClan?_ She thought helplessly. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Leopard groaned. She woke up to find that Magpie and Fleetfoot were next to her. They were awake. Fleetfoot curled his tail around Leopard. Six cats surrounded them, standing guard silently.

"Isn't it the little kit?" Lissa stood in front of Leopard, sneering. "Come here, Fryn, the kitten is awake." Fryn, who was the leader, walked up to Leopard. Fleetfoot hissed at them, pulling Leopard away.

"What shall we do with them?" Lissa asked gleefully. "Should we slice this kitten's toes off one by one until she shrieks, in front of the other two toms?"

"Wait!" A growled startled them. A cream tabby she-cat with a purple collar charged up to the two cats. "I'll take them!"

"What?" Lissa snarled, unsheathing her claws. "How dare you, housecat!"

"Lissa," Fryn rested his tail on her back. "Please, calm down. Jackey is our ally. Despite being one, she helped us chase off the dog." Leopard stilled. _This is Jackey? Does she know about CharlieClan?_

"I'll take them," Jackey repeated. "And give them to the Twolegs!" A few guards gasped.

"What?" Magpie looked around. "What's wrong with Twolegs?"

Fryn suddenly smiled. "Yes, Jackey. Do it."

"Cats that are caught by Twolegs," Lissa explained. "Twolegs that have cages with them. I've seen it happen before. The cats are never seen again."

"That's a great punishment," Fryn agreed. "Let them to be taken away to the unknown!" The travelers' eyes widened in horror.

"Who is this housecat?" Fleetfoot spat. The cats were pushed away, and were soon led to a Twoleg den.

Jackey turned around. "This is where the Twolegs catch wild cats," she purred. "Of course, I'm not one."

There was a flap outside the entrance.

"Go in!" Fryn hissed, pushing Fleetfoot. "If you don't, you'll be clawed!" Bravely, Magpie volunteered to go first. The cats padded through the flap. Jackey squeezed in after them. Strange smells filled the dusty air.

"Where are the Twolegs?" Fleetfoot looked around, alert.

"Listen," Jackey said in a low voice. "There are no Twolegs here. I lied to Fryn. I pretended to side with him, so that I could save innocent cats like you." Leopard stood there, bewildered. So she did know about CharlieClan! Jackey quickly guided them through the den, the scents whirling about Leopard's head. Soon enough, they reached another entrance, with another flap to go through.

"Go straight through," Jackey hissed. "Just keep going until you find brown cat. She'll take you in, if you wish to join CharlieClan."

"I do want to join CharlieClan!" Leopard blurted.

"Go then," Jackey urged. "Hurry!" THe three cats jumped for the flap. Fleetfoot paused, then turned around. "Thank you," he dipped his head, then followed his comrades.

They ran past the Twolegplace, then disappeared into another forest. They kept on running, but then eventually slowed down to a trot.

"Where are we right now?" Leopard asked Fleetfoot. He shrugged. Then suddenly, he stopped. Leopard bumped into him, and Magpie slowed to a halt.

"Look," Fleetfoot whispered. "It's that brown cat." A fluffy brown she-cat with white paws was exploring the forest not too far ahead of them.

"We could all join!" Leopard mewed excitedly.

"I'm sorry," Fleetfoot shook his head. "I don't want to live with a group of cats. It's...it's too complicated." Magpie agreed solemnly. Leopard stared in astonishment.

"B-but we could all be together!"

"You can join," Fleetfoot meowed quietly. "We'll always be waiting for you, just in case you change your mind."

"I'll miss you," Magpie added.

Suddenly Leopard knew this was goodbye. She stood still for a moment, her face darkened, then padded up to Magpie. She touched her nose with his. "Thank you for coming with us," she murmured.

Magpie said, "You are no longer a kit. You are seven moons old."

Then Leopard turned to Fleetfoot. She buried her face into Fleetfoot's soft brown-and-gray fur. "You were like a father to me."

"I hope you'll be happy where you will be," Fleetfoot whispered, bowing his head to lick the top of Leopard's head. Leopard nodded. She turned away, padding towards the brown she-cat. She paused for a moment, and looked back. The two toms were still watching her, their gazes sad. Leopard shook her head. _I'm sure I'm belong in CharlieClan. Though, Fleetfoot seems like a good warrior name, even though he didn't know it._

She forced herself to give them a bright smile. Then she padded up to the brown she-cat shyly.

The she-cat noticed her. "Hello! My name is Charliestar. Do you wish to join our Clan?"

Shaking, Leopard mustered up her courage, and replied, "My name is Leopard. And yes, I wish to join your Clan."


End file.
